This invention refers to an apparatus and a process for magnetically or optically reading documents such as cheques, bills and the like. In this field of the technique, a system is known for magnetically reading characters printed on the lowest edge of cheques, the characters being transferred into the memory of one single computer unit connected with, but physically separated from the magnetic readers; such a computer unit, by a suitable software, controls a number of physically separated devices for selecting the cheques according to common characteristics, i.e. amount less or more than a given value, place of issue, etc.
In the known system a number of breakdowns can occur, for example the single computer unit which gathers a lot of data from the magnetic readers and controls a plurality of selecting devices, it can be too slow in operation, due to the great amount of data to be handled.
Furthermore, the electrical connections among the computer unit, magnetic readers and selecting devices can receive noise signals which produce operation failures with heavy consequences in operation.
A damage of the computer unit gives rise to the stop of all devices connected therewith. Yet the known system is too big sized to be used in a single employee's work place, like counter windows in a bank.